Led Astray
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Ein Mörder treibt sein unwesen und die Polizei ist ratlos. Jedoch gibt es eine Person, die dem Killer auf den Fersen ist. Lebensmüde oder nicht, gefährlich ist es alle mal. SasoDei?DeiSaso. Je nach Interesse wird fortgesetzt.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:

Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Welt des Animes/Mangas/Spiels, zu dem ich diese Geschichte verfasst habe, liegen nicht bei mir. Ich m chte mit dem Verfassen dieser Geschichte keinerlei Rechte verletzen.  
>Desweiteren erhalte ich hierf r kein Geld.<p>

Prolog

Der Fund einer weiteren Leiche versetzt die Stadt erneut in ein bed chtiges und besorgtes Schweigen. Der K rper der entstellten Frau wurde am sp ten Vormittag in einer Garage gefunden. Die Ermittler stehen vor einem R tsel. Der Passions-M rder, wie ihn die Polizei mittlerweile getauft hat, arbeitet stets nach dem selben Muster. Er trifft sich mit einer Frau im Alter von 20 bis 35 an einem abgelegenem Ort. Dort t tet er das Opfer mit einem Giftpunsch, fesselt die Frau an den H nden und h ngt sie an diesen auf. Die Augen der Opfer sind meist geschlossen, der Mund einen Spalt ge ffnet und blutige Tr nen rinnen ber das Gesicht.  
>Die Polizei verweigert jegliche Stellungnahme zu den sich h ufenden Mordf llen.<p>

Die Polizei r t der Zielgruppe, Frauen von ca. 20 bis 35, nicht mehr ohne Begleitung das Haus zu verlassen.

Dieser abscheuliche Irre muss gefasst werden! Wie kann-

Fraglich bleibt, was uns der M rder damit sagen will. Ist er einfach bergeschnappt? Hatte er ein traumatisches Erlebnis? Oder ist er ein Sadist der belsten Sorte?

In der Dunkelheit war schwach eine glimmende Zigarette auszumachen. Ein junger Mann sa rauchend vor seinem Computer und durchforstete das Internet nach Artikeln ber ihn. Dem Passions-M rder.  
>Ha... gr belt ruhig weiter ber ihn. Ihr werdet ihn nicht verstehen, hmm. Gen sslich inhalierte er das Gift und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zur ck, w hrend es seine Lungen f llte. Ihr werdet ihn nicht verstehen. , wiederholte er. Denn ihr begreift nicht, dass er ein wahrer K nstler ist. Er beugte sich vor und dr ckte seine Zigarette schon fast liebevoll am Aschenbecher aus. H tte ich mich doch blo vorher umentschlossen... dann k nnte ich ihn, sobald er gefasst ist, therapieren... Eines seiner blauen Augen gl nzte, erleuchtet dank des Bildschirms vor ihm. Er begann leise zu lachen. Du geh rst mir... Puppenspieler. <p>


	2. Der Anfang

+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1

Es war windig. Es war unangenehm bei solch einem Wetter drau en zu sein. Und zu warten. Auf einen verdammten Uchiha der bereits vor einer viertel Stunde hatte anwesend seien wollen. Verdammt Sasuke! , murrte der Blonde genervt und zog den Rei verschluss seines Mantels h her. Er sah sich um und musterte die T r, durch die er hoffentlich bald gehen sollte. Die Hintert r zum Polizeipr sidium, durch welche ihn sein Freund schleusen wollte. Mit einem leisen Klicken k ndigte sich dieser endlich an. Die T r wurde ge ffnet und Sasuke Uchiha zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse. Entschuldige Deidara, ich musste mich noch um eine Aussage k mmern. Deidara winkte ab. Solange ich gleich in einem beheizten Raum sitze und nen Kaffee bekomme, wird meine Rache nicht allzu vernichtend sein, hmm. , gab der Blonde zur ck und ging durch die Hintert r in das Geb ude. Seine langen, blonden Haare hatte er unter einer M tze versteckt und seine blauen Augen funkelten, als er sich in das B ro seines Freundes setzte. Ich hoffe, dass du mir diesmal was nettes bieten kannst Sasuke. , pfiff er beil ufig, w hrend er sich im Zimmer umsah. Der Uchiha setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, faltete die H nde ineinander und st tzte sein Kinn auf diesen ab, wobei er den Blonden argw hnisch musterte. Ich wei , dass du, wenn du dir etwas vorgenommen hast, es auch gr ndlich machst Deidara. Aber in diesem Fall mache ich mir wirklich sorgen. Dieser ... Passions M rder oder wie auch immer du ihn nennen willst, ist unglaublich gef hrlich! Ich wei , du bist ein unverbesserlicher Dicksch del, aber bitte, steiger dich da nicht zu sehr rein. , bettelte der junge Polizist. Der Blonde sah den Schwarzhaarigen einen Moment lang an, bevor er breit grinste. Du wei t doch, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf setzte... , fing er an. Dann kann dich niemand mehr aufhalten, schon klar. Glaub mir, irgendwann nehm ich dich fest, dann schadest du dir wenigstens nicht selbst. , erwiderte der Uchiha und verzog den Mund. Deidara verdrehte die Augen. Ich wei es zu sch tzen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst Sasuke, aber ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Au erdem kann ich bei den Ermittlungen sicher behilflich sein, hmm. Wenn ich irgendetwas herausfinden sollte, gebe ich dir nat rlich bescheid. , verk ndete Deidara und r ckte seine M tze zurecht, die leicht verrutscht war. Der Angesprochene sah immer noch alles andere als zufrieden aus, aber da der Blonde sich nicht umstimmen lie , seufzte er entmutigt und nickte. Na wenn du das sagst. , gab er schlie lich nach und beudeutete dem Blau ugigen, n her zu ihm zu r cken. H r mal.. Ich habe dir einige Berichte kopiert, Zeugenaussagen und auch Bilder. Das ist so ziemlich alles, was ich f r dich tun kann Deidara und glaub mir, das war nicht einfach. Sorg blo daf r, dass niemand anders au er dir diese Akte einsehen kann, ansonsten bekommen wir beide m chtigen rger. , erkl rte der Uchiha und funkelte den Blonden eindringlich an. Verstanden, hmm. , gab dieser zur ck und lehnte sich wieder zur ck in den Stuhl, verschr nkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und verlie den Raum, w hrend Deidara ihm nachblickte.

Den Uchiha kannte er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit. Deidara konnte sich ungemein gl cklich sch tzen, Sasuke kennen gelernt zu haben, denn von ihm erfuhr er st ndig, was in der Stadt eigentlich so los war. Er bekam Informationen von dem jungen Polizisten und im Gegenzug daf r behandelte der Blonde ihn als einen Freund mit.. gewissen Vorz gen. Beide profitierten von dieser Beziehung, da sie Solo waren, aber trotzdem regelm ig Sex bekamen. Der Blonde musste sich keine Gedanken um eine feste Beziehung machen, was ihm nur recht war. Er fand keine Zeit, sich neben seinem Studium und seiner Arbeit auch noch um einen Freund zu k mmern. In seiner Freizeit besch ftigte er sich oft genug mit Sasuke, von dem er wenigstens brauchbare Informationen bekam.

Als der Schwarzhaarige schlie lich wieder in sein kleines B ro zur ckkam, hatte er zwei Tassen Kaffee mitgebracht und berreichte eine dem Blonden. Dazu schob er unauff llig eine Mappe zu ihm her ber, bevor er einen Schluck des hei en Getr nks zu sich nahm. Deidara nahm sie entgegen, musterte sie kurz und steckte sie dann in seine Umh ngetasche, die er neben seinen Stuhl gelegt hatte. Der andere brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, er solle sie nicht mitten im Polizeipr sidium ffnen, auch wenn er wirklich neugierig war. Sasuke w rde ihn schon nicht hinters Licht f hren, daf r hatte der Blonde zu viel Einfluss auf den Polizisten. Mit einem zufriedenen L cheln, begann auch Deidara damit, seinen Kaffee zu trinken und seine schlechte Laune war wie weggeblasen. Er hatte nicht umsonst in der K lte warten m ssen. Scheinbar hatte er viele, gute Informationen bekommen und einen Kaffee, also das, wof r er gekommen war. Nat rlich hie das, dass er f r Sasuke wohl eine Nacht durchmachen musste. Der Schwarzhaarige war ziemlich ausdauernd und je gr er der Gefallen f r den Blonden war, desto l nger w rden sie sich sp ter miteinander vergn gen. Deidara stellte sich bereits jetzt mental darauf ein.

Nachdem er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und sich von Sasuke verabschiedet hatte, verlie der Blonde das Polizeipr sidium und machte sich auf den Weg zur ck nach Hause. Er wollte noch einiges recherchieren und brannte f rmlich darauf, endlich einen Blick in die Akte werfen zu k nnen. Bereits nach dem ersten Mord war Deidara auf den sogenannten Passions M rder aufmerksam geworden. Er konnte sich noch ziemlich gut erinnern, es war an Silvester passiert. Wie der M rder es geschafft hatte, die Leiche trotz der vielen Leute auf den Stra en an einen Baum im Park zu binden, war ihm immer noch ein R tsel. Die Zeugen erinnerten sich zwar, die ermordete Frau gesehen zu haben, nur kurz vor ihrem Tod, allerdings hatte keiner eine verd chtige Person bemerkt. Die anderen vier Morde waren ebenfalls mysteri s, niemand schien je etwas zu bemerken, geschweige denn gesehen zu haben. Aber gerade dieses Mysteri se hatte Deidaras Interesse auf sich gezogen. Er war schon immer ein Freund des Makaberen gewesen und auch, wenn er sich sicher war, dass er selbst niemanden t ten k nnte, so kam er doch nicht umher, den Puppenspieler zu bewundern. Ein Auge des Blondhaarigen zuckte kurz, als er an den Namen dachte, dem die Presse dem M rder gegeben hatte. Alle kannten ihn als den Passions M rder. Irgendein idiotischer Profiler bei der Mordkommission hatte sich den Namen wohl einfallen lassen. F r Deidara gab es allerdings kaum einen Zweifel, dass der M rder eher ein Puppenspieler war, ein Marionettenspieler, der die F den seiner Opfer in den H nden hielt und mit ihnen spielte. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass die Polizei keine hei e Spur hatte. Wenn sie den M rder als fanatischen Christ darstellten und sich nicht die M he gaben, vielleicht auch ein anderes Motiv in Betracht zu ziehen. Deidara hatte Sasuke bereits darauf angesprochen, aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte blo gemeint, dass die Profiler schon w ssten, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Danach war der Blonde nicht weiter darauf eingegangen und hatte sich daran gemacht, auf eigene Faust mehr ber diesen mysteri sen M rder in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Als er endlich wieder Zuhause angekommen war, zog er sich seine Schuhe aus, warf seine Tasche auf das Sofa, entledigte sich seines Mantels und stellte seine Kaffeemaschine an, bevor er in sein Zimmer schlurfte und sich bis auf seine Shorts auszog. Dann schnappte er sich eine Decke, nahm sich die Tasse voll Kaffee, zusammen mit Milch, Zucker und einem L ffel und setzte sich schlie lich auf sein Sofa.  
>In seiner Wohnung war es angenehm warm und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen griff der Blonde nach der Akte, die ihm Sasuke zusammengestellt hatte. Langsam schlurfte er seinen Kaffee, in welchen er Milch und ordentlich Zucker gemischt hatte, w hrend seine blauen Augen ber den schwarzen Text huschten. Zeugenaussagen, von denen theoretisch alle unbrauchbar waren... Eine ltere Frau behauptete, einen verd chtigen Mann gesehen zu haben und beschrieb ihn als riesig, geradezu monstr s. Wenn der M rder so gro und massig w re, w re er wohl auch anderen Menschen aufgefallen, dachte er sich. Deidara sch ttelte den Kopf, wobei der Kaffee in seiner Tasse gef hrlich zu schwappen begann. Auf solche Zeugen konnte man keinerlei Hoffnung setzen, das war klar. Der Puppenspieler schien nicht die Art Mensch zu sein, die auff llt. Vielmehr musste er eine unscheinbare Person sein, jemand, den man nie mit einem Mord in Verbindung bringen w rde. Das oder der M rder war schlichtweg unsichtbar.<br>Langsam trank der Blonde auch diese Tasse Kaffee aus und stellte sie dann auf den Wohnzimmertisch vor sich.

Einige Zeit verging, drau en war es bereits dunkel geworden und Deidara hatte umst ndlich versucht, das Wohnzimmerlicht einzuschalten. Letztenendes war er dann doch aufgestanden und zum Schalter gegangen, da er es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, den Schalter mit einem seiner B cher zu treffen, die er auf diesen geworfen hatte. Mit einem bertriebenem Seufzer hob er die B cher auf, die er auf dem Boden verteilt hatte und stellte sie zur ck in das Regal neben dem Sofa. Nachdem er sich wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt und in die Akte vertieft hatte, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, wie schnell eigentlich die Zeit an ihm vorbeiflog. Er war gerade dabei, das Beweisfoto einer der Leichen zu begutachten, sodass er das Klopfen an seiner T r berhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Was bewegte den Puppenspieler blo zu solchen Taten? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Seine Taten waren viel zu ausgekl gelt, als dass er kein tiefsitzendes Motiv daf r haben k nnte. Deidara schnaubte ver chtlich. Er hatte schon schlimmer zugerichtete Leichen gesehen, wieso also stellte der Puppenspieler diese Frauen so zur Schau? Er legte es darauf an, dass sie gefunden wurden, aber wieso-. DEIDARA! Mach verflucht nochmal die T r auf! Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und sah in Richtung Wohnungst r. Verdattert richtete er sich langsam auf, sah sich kurz um und klaubte dann schnell ein paar Zettel zusammen, die er zur ck in die Akte steckte. Ich komme sofort! Einen Moment noch! , rief er, lief mit der Akte in sein Zimmer und steckte sie unter sein Kopfkissen, bevor er sich ein T-Shirt nahm und es sich schnellstens berzog. Danach stolperte er zur Haust r und seufzte kurz. Er wusste schon, wer vor seiner T r stand und es w rde nicht unbedingt angenehm werden. Mit einem entschuldigenden L cheln und gro en, blauen Augen ffnete er die T r.

+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1

So. Das hier ist das erste Kapitel :) Keinesfalls so d ster, wie es der Prolog erahnen l sst, aber das kann ja noch werden ;D 


End file.
